The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to navigation systems.
Typically, a traveler uses a navigation system such as GOOGLE™ MAPS, APPLE™ MAPS, TOM TOM™, GARMIN™ NUVI™, and the like to determine a route to a travel destination, especially when traveling out of town. The traveler, typically, inputs into the navigation system a travel destination, such as an address, a point of interest, a name of a business, or any identifier that the navigation system parses and interprets as the travel destination. For example, the travel destination may be a conference center, a tourist spot, an airport, a car rental facility, a coffee shop, a store, a mall, a park, a beach, or any other geographic location. The navigational system may further receive a source location, such as a current location of the traveler, or any other source location that the traveler may identify. The navigation system, in response, identifies one or more routes from the source location to the travel destination and presents them to the traveler.